At power on, computer systems typically take several minutes to boot the system. This happens because the operating system and applications have to be loaded from a slow storage device such as the hard disk to the system RAM. If a system crashes during use, a user has to wait several minutes to get the system back to use, because the entire boot/load process has to happen. This is annoying and inconvenient to computer users. The present invention consists of a solution to this problem providing an instantly-on computer.
Another problem in computers, is corruption of the operating system or application code due to malicious sources. Often applications such as Microsoft Office has to be reinstalled after a malicious attack on the computer. The present invention consists of a method for a secure computer, where applications and operating system are stored in a write-protectable medium avoiding corruption by malicious sources.